particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Silver
Aaron Silver was elected to Parliament representing Bridgecombe in December 2972. He was elected by 1.67%. Silver was voted "Baltusia's Hottest Politician" the following year. Silver was somewhat of a liberal icon in Parliament. He strongly advocated for gay marriage and was ridiculed from some of the more conservative members of Parliament. In 2975, he was elected Deputy Leader of the SDP. He served under Bernard Crépeau and Kim Mountjoy. He did not hide his ambitions. He spoke often of his "New Baltusia" in which he hoped that the country would transform into a utopia. In 2976, Silver was reelected to Parliament with a 53.6% majority. He won 74.21% of the votes. In 2978, Silver was narrowly elected General Secretary over Mountjoy. The vote was 73-71. In the December 2980 elections, Silver won 23% of the vote in the presidential election. This was not enough to qualify for the runoff. However, the party did gain 19 parliamentary seats. Soon after the election Silver stepped down as General Secretary. At 38 years old, many wondered why Silver would quit the leadership. In June of 2981, it was revealed that Silver had heart issues and already had three heart attacks. He served in Parliament until the end of his life when he died in 2990 at the age of 47. He died of a heart attack while jogging outside of his home in Port Athos during the night. Silver was found the next morning by a neighbor. His death was widely publicized due to the fact that he was likely robbed following his death but before the discovery of his body. As he left his home to go jogging, Silver was wearing a navy blue velour sweatsuit and $750 white sneakers. He was also wearing a gold Rolex watch and had $400 in his wallet. When he was found, the sneakers, Rolex, and wallet was gone. The resulting by-election also captured the nation's attention. The Commonwealth Party nominated Ellie Graham, a former City Councillor. The BPA named Georgina Gould, a local activist, to be their candidate. The Social Democrats initially wanted Silver's wife, Sophia, to stand. Sophia Silver ultimately rejected the notion. They instead settled on Louise Porter, a member of the legislative assembly. The main issue that was debated throughout the election was crime and crime prevention. Porter ultimately won a narrow victory. After Silver's death, Sophia remarried and died in 3014 at the age of 72. Tucker died in 2997 at the age of 21 due to an undetected heart defect. He was a junior at Stouer College. Casey died three years later at the age of 22. He was a senior at Haworth College when he and some of his friends spent the night drinking. A drunken friend hit Casey in the head with a metal baseball bat. Casey collapsed and died at the scene. He, like his father, was wearing a velour sweatsuit at the time of his death. Cody died in 3025 at the age of 46. He was a father of four with a fifth child on the way when he was killed by friendly fire. Julie died in 3034 at the age of 54 when she drowned in the Patamak River. Bridgecombe By-Election 2990 Category:Baltusian people Category:Baltusian politicians